


Something New

by plumcr



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub Play, M/M, Sub Steve Rogers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumcr/pseuds/plumcr
Summary: “你想上我，在这种时候。”“所以，为什么不呢？”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 14





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> warning：sub盾插入dom冬

“God...这简直...”屁股里的肛塞被抽出，润滑剂混着精液从史蒂夫的后穴中流出来，顺着他的阴囊滴到被子上。他将脸埋进枕头，放肆地呻吟出声。 “太棒了？巴基俯下身，在他发红的屁股上大声亲了一口。

“你个混球，”史蒂夫抱怨，将床边的乳夹踢到地上，“我的屁股连一天都闲不下来。”他掀开被子示意巴基躺进来，并立刻将四肢缠上巴基光裸的身体。

巴基伸手抓住史蒂夫的屁股，手感好得让他叹出一口气。“我们前天还确认过你能把我的半条命从我的屁股里捅出来。”

“我知道，我只是...”史蒂夫还有点晕，他整个人贴到了巴基身上，享受着额头上来自巴基的亲吻。“只是什么？嘿，宝贝，你可以告诉我你想要的。”他人类的那只手不停地在史蒂夫的后背上抚摸，将他拉到自己身上，两人紧紧相拥。

“想亲你。”史蒂夫迷迷糊糊地说。高强度的性爱消耗了他太多体力，史蒂夫费力地凑过去，含住巴基的下唇吮吸了两下，睡过去了。

“所以，关于你前几天说的。” 

“什么？”史蒂夫正将外卖盒一股脑丢进垃圾桶里，“你的那辆哈雷吗？上帝啊你明知道她已经在散架的边缘了。”

“hmmm，不是她。”巴基嘟囔着将最后一点威士忌从瓶口舔掉。“你明天有工作吗？”

“没有。”史蒂夫头也不回，将垃圾袋打了个结。

“那么。”巴基贴了过来：“去洗澡，然后到床上等我。”他伸出舌尖，从史蒂夫的下颌一路舔到耳后。“光着。”他补充。

史蒂夫颤抖地吐出一口气。

他在淋浴间里就把自己的后穴揉开了。坐到床上时史蒂夫的情欲已经被挑起，他听见巴基走近，拧开门把手，推开了门。

巴基的身上还穿着刚才的卫衣和睡裤。他走的很慢，光着脚踩在地毯上，手里握着的皮革项圈上拴着一根金属链，晃动时发出清脆的声响。史蒂夫呻吟了一声，大腿往中间挤了两下。

“嘿，甜心。”巴基一个膝盖压上来，手插进史蒂夫湿漉漉的发间给了他一个深吻。史蒂夫抱住他的后背，将身体贴了上去。“安全词？”巴基低声问。史蒂夫凑上去，又将两人的嘴唇贴在一起。“红色。”

“急切的小荡妇。”巴基低声笑道，将冰凉的项圈贴上他的喉结。史蒂夫颤抖地点头，回答他是的。巴基抬起他的下巴，将项圈在他的脖子上扣好，在他脸侧拍了两下。史蒂夫动动脖子：有点喘不过气，松紧正合适。他满足地叹出一口气。

“站起来。”巴基拉着链子的一端命令道。有水珠从史蒂夫的发梢上流下，一路到他的胸前，滑过他挺立的乳头。“看看你。”巴基的声音很低：“那么美。整个都为我准备好了（all ready for me）。”

“为了你？不一定。”史蒂夫挑衅地扬了扬下巴，金属链叮叮作响。“我男朋友还等着我呢。”

“真的？”巴基语气平淡，伸手将角落的一把椅子拉过来。“那看来他要多等一会了。坐下。”他的视线始终没有移开过，像是一匹野狼盯住了自己的猎物。史蒂夫顺从地坐上去，手自觉地在椅背后面握好，抬起头望向巴基。“哦...好男孩儿。”巴基夸奖道。

一卷玻璃绳被扔到了史蒂夫的两腿之间，打到了他半勃的阴茎上。“分开你的腿。”巴基说着，将小臂抱到胸前，“把你自己的脚踝绑到椅子腿上。你能为我做这个吗？”他问道。

史蒂夫急切地点头。分开双腿时他不自觉的挺了一下胯，换来了巴基的一声嗤笑。“婊子。”他这样说，史蒂夫颤抖起来。他的上身俯下去，将脚踝贴在椅子腿上，用绳子一圈圈用力地缠紧，接着去绑另一边。他的阴茎已经完全硬了，戳在他自己的腹部上，随着他的动作留下一滩水痕。“做得好，我的男孩儿（good job，my boy）。”巴基夸赞。谢谢，史蒂夫听到自己这样说。谢谢，先生。他直起身，抬头盯住巴基。巴基的喉结上下滚动，每次都使史蒂夫的呼吸又急促几分。

“给我你的手。”巴基绕到史蒂夫的身后。他顺从地把胳膊背过去，巴基拉过他的手腕，他被那力道拽得撞上了椅子。木质椅被发出惨烈的声响，猛地向后倒倾斜，又被巴基一脚踩了回去。

手腕被细绳束缚住，史蒂夫的胳膊艰难地绕过椅背，大臂上的肌肉鼓起。“巴克。”他声音发颤，恳求地看向巴基。“我知道，我知道。别急。”巴基的手指划过他的身体，史蒂夫的眼睛微微闭上，睫毛颤抖着。“今天晚上我会照顾你，你什么都不需要想。”他突然抬手，一巴掌打到史蒂夫的胸上。史蒂夫不住地颤栗。“没有我的允许你不能高潮。记住了吗？”又是一下，在另一边的乳头上。史蒂夫短促地呼喊了一声。“记住了。我不会的。”他胡乱点着头，“我保证。”

“很好。”巴基低沉的笑着，“真是个好男孩。”他说着，又一掌打了上去，就在史蒂夫放松下来的时候。史蒂夫自觉迎了上去。“Again。”他恳求道。

巴基没有如他的愿。“你完全硬了，看看你，疼痛爱好者。”被提到的阴茎跳动了两下，吐出一大股前液。巴基张开手，抓住史蒂夫泛红的胸部揉捏起来。“爱死你这对奶子了。”他低声嘟囔：“和你的屁股一样软。”史蒂夫呻吟着将胸部挺起，送到巴基的手中。

“感觉很好？”巴基的指尖一路顺着他的腹肌滑下去，按上了他的龟头，用指甲狠狠扣过。“是的。”史蒂夫低吼，嘴唇微微张开，呼出滚烫的气体。巴基握住他蓄势待发的阴茎，低下头吻上了他红润的嘴唇。两人的呼吸在史蒂夫唇齿间交缠，巴基灵活的舌头来回挤压着他的，本来就少得可怜的氧气一点点被抽走，史蒂夫整个人都飘了起来。巴基的手还在他的阴茎上来回套弄，将包皮撸下去，拇指滑过湿润敏感的龟头。史蒂夫忍不住挺胯，在巴基的唇间呻吟起来。巴基缓慢地用舌尖描过他的嘴唇，向后退开。史蒂夫立刻抬头，试图试图追上去，但巴基蹲下去，凑到了史蒂夫大开的腿间。“hello there。”他对着那根大家伙打着招呼。那对那因亲吻而红透的嘴唇贴上了他饱满的龟头，一路向下滑动。史蒂夫哼出一声，大口地吸气，大腿的肌肉绷出一个夸张的弧度。“巴基...”他叫道，腿根颤抖，胯部最大限度的向前送。巴基柔软的嘴唇已经贴上了他的阴囊，含进温暖的口腔里轻轻地嘬着，温热的手心按着他的龟头来回滑动。“求求你...”史蒂夫恳求，他真的很近了。

巴基没有开口的意思，只是继续吮吸着。史蒂夫的阴囊提紧了。求求你，史蒂夫不停地说，让我高潮。

那张甜蜜的嘴离开了。

史蒂夫紧紧盯着巴基的嘴唇。求求你，允许我...

巴基箍住了史蒂夫的根部。“现在还不行，宝贝。再等一会。再等一会。”他哄着史蒂夫，又弹了弹他的龟头。史蒂夫的阴茎痛苦地跳了一下。“为我做个好男孩儿，好吗？”巴基问他。

“我会的，我会的。”他无助地重复着，“帮帮我。”他恳求。他真的一秒都忍不住了。巴基冰凉的的食指在他的阴茎上来回滑动，史蒂夫不受控制地挺腰，本能地恳求着更多。

“我看出来了，蜜糖。”巴基低声喃喃。一个东西被扣上他的阴茎，史蒂夫迷茫地低头看，是一个金属的阴茎环，紧紧地扣在他的囊袋后方。史蒂夫痛苦地哀求出声。“不是…求求你，让我射，让我...”

一个吻堵住了他的嘴。史蒂夫立马将接下来的话咽回去，卖力地回应着。他不需要想什么，史蒂夫这样告诉自己，巴基会照顾他的。

“宝贝，我真舍不得你这张甜蜜的嘴。”一吻结束，巴基惋惜地用拇指划过史蒂夫湿漉漉的嘴唇。“但我猜有的人就是管不住自己的嘴巴，不是吗？”史蒂夫崩溃地吐出一口气，整个人不安起来。“我可以的，对不起，我...”他想要解释，却又被拉入了一个亲吻中。“我知道，宝贝，你表现得非常好。”巴基伸手揉上他的后颈，一下下啄着他的嘴唇。“我只是给你点额外的帮助，好吗？你做的棒极了。我爱你。”

巴基温暖的手在他的身上游走。他没有让巴基失望。这样想着，史蒂夫颤抖着点点头。

“这才是我的男孩儿。”巴基俯下身吻他，然后起身，在橱柜里翻找着什么。

“巴基...”史蒂夫叫他。房间里太冷了，史蒂夫身体向前倾，试图从巴基身上汲取一点暖意。巴基为什么要离开，他受不了了。

幸好，巴基只是飞速地抓出了两样东西，很快就回到了他的身边。史蒂夫急切的吻上了巴基下巴上的凹陷，胡茬扎在他敏感的嘴唇上，让他的阴茎又充血了几分。上帝啊，那个环。

巴基低声笑着。”张嘴，甜心。“史蒂夫听话地张开嘴，巴基将一个口球按进了他的嘴里。他立刻收紧嘴唇，将它放进牙齿后方含好。巴基将带子固定在了他的脑后。

一个按钮被套在了史蒂夫的手指上。“宝贝，告诉我，如果你想让我停下的话该做什么？”巴基询问道。史蒂夫屈起手指，按下了那个按钮。刺耳的警报声瞬间响起。“好男孩儿。”巴基捧住他的脸，在他张开的嘴角边烙上了一个吻。“我现在要蒙住你的眼睛了，可以吗？”他拿出一个黑色的眼罩，贴上了史蒂夫的脸。史蒂夫胡乱地点头，发出赞同的哼鸣。柔软的丝绸贴上他的脸，视觉立刻被切断了。

“好男孩，为了我这么好看（good boy，being so pretty for me）。”巴基抚摸上他发红的胸口，冰凉的金属手指将他体内的情热撩拨得更旺。“mph...”下身的胀痛愈发明显，史蒂夫不住向上挺了挺腰，嗓子里漏出几声破碎的呻吟。

“安静。“巴基的抬手打在史蒂夫涨红的阴茎上，史蒂夫立刻噤声。他圈住了史蒂夫的性器，向上缓慢地撸动，拇指在马眼上滑动。史蒂夫的腿根颤抖着，汗水覆满了全身，在柔和的灯光下像是打了蜡一样。他浑身的肌肉都绷紧了，胸口剧烈地起伏着，正全力抵抗着高潮的欲望。巴基的胸口被快感填满了。史蒂夫为了他，做得那么好。

“嘿baby doll。”又撸动了一会后他收回手，将自己的阴茎顶上史蒂夫的，上下滑动。“啊...唔！”史蒂夫的呻吟已经沙哑了，只能从喉咙里挤出两声来回应巴基。“有份礼物要给你。”巴基喃喃。

下体上灼热的触感消失了。史蒂夫猛的跌回座位，蜷起身子用力地呼吸。脖子上的项圈还在，和汗水一起贴在他的喉咙上。大脑已经有些缺氧了，他抬起头，试图寻找巴基的体温。

一具温热的身体贴过来，坐上了他的大腿。“准备好了吗？”巴基问道。耳边传来了震动声，史蒂夫慌了，他的后穴还干涩无比，他还不能...

龟头被什么湿润的东西顶住，接着，又整个被包裹进了一个高热的天堂。

上帝啊。史蒂夫不可置信地摇头，绝望地呻吟出声。巴基长长呼出一口气，整个人继续下沉，史蒂夫只能不停地摇头，阴茎已经敏感到发痛，高潮仿佛就是下一秒的事，阴茎环根本只能让他射的更猛。而巴基似乎不想管他，他平稳地下移，直到屁股将整根硬物都吞进去。史蒂夫仰起头，颤抖地将侧颈贴在巴基的胸口，汗水成片地蹭上去。

“你知道，我这几天一直在想。”巴基的身体缓缓地起伏，手指缠绕在项圈的链子间。“你想上我，在这种时候。”史蒂夫无助地喘息，抬起头追寻着爱人的身体。“所以，为什么不呢？”

史蒂夫不停地唔咽着，不明白巴基在说些什么。他根本不记得了。

可巴基像是听不到似的拍了拍他的脸颊。“看起来你很喜欢。”史蒂夫垂下的脑袋不停地摆动，他真的没办法再忍了。

巴基抬起腰，括约肌紧紧箍住还留在里面的龟头。“操我，男孩儿。”他命令道，“像条狗一样操你的主人。”

大脑在尖叫，唾液已经塞满了口腔，正不断地越过口球流出来，黏在他的下巴上。史蒂夫的身体像是被看不见的线提着，立刻动了起来。他的胯拼命地向上顶，每一下都伴随着一声崩溃的呻吟。

“对，就这样，好小狗。操我的G点。”巴基动了动腰，转换了史蒂夫刺入的角度。龟头碾过一个微硬的凸起，接着整根性器都狠狠从上面擦过，像是一场酷刑，一场极乐的折磨。史蒂夫用力地抽插着，更多的快感正被塞进他已经满当当的身体里。巴基在他耳边放肆地呻吟，那是拯救他的灯塔。这是巴基，他想着，巴基会照顾他的。巴基知道他需要什么。

“好狗狗，史蒂夫。真是只听话的小狗。”巴基明显爽到了。他飞快地给自己打着手枪，金属手抓住了史蒂夫的项圈，趁着他大口吸气时狠狠向后一拽。被皮质项圈勒住了气管，史蒂夫无助地向后倒去。他尖叫起来，屁股跌回了椅子上，阴茎顺着润滑液狠狠抽出，涨到比平时又大了一圈，却只能无助地立在腿间。

不。不不不，巴基还没允许他拔出来。史蒂夫挣扎着挺起胯部，试图将阴茎重新塞回巴基的屁股里。上帝啊，他搞砸了，眼罩被整个浸湿，眼泪顺着流了满脸。史蒂夫大声呜咽着扭动，他找不到巴基的屁股。

后脑被抱住。一阵金属的咔哒声传来，然后口球被摘了下来。对不起，对不起。他听到自己反复说着。可巴基吻了上来，舌头以近乎疯狂的方式搅动着他的，史蒂夫尝到了他舌尖上烈酒的味道，那让他感觉有点醉了，阴茎不知道什么时候又顶入了巴基的后穴。巴基飞速地上下骑着他，将一只手探下去握住了他的阴囊。那个折磨着他的金属环打开了，被随意丢到了地上，没人再去管它。

“你太棒了，史蒂夫，你是最好的。”亲吻的间隙里巴基这样说，“射进来，史蒂夫。我要你在我屁股里高潮，想标记领地的公狗一样把我的肚子射满。”他疯狂地起伏，像骑马一样在史蒂夫的阴茎上不停地操自己。

在黑色的眼罩后面，史蒂夫睁大了眼睛，眼前一片空白。巴基还在亲吻他，氧气彻底和他告别，他将阴茎埋在巴基屁股的深处，开始不停地喷精。史蒂夫挣扎着想要呼吸，又不舍得离开巴基温暖的嘴唇，浑身不停地抽搐着。巴基不停收紧屁股，挤压着他射精中的阴茎，直到史蒂夫扭着胯发出了脆弱的哀求声，巴基才起身，精液从后穴中流下来，滴上了史蒂夫垂向一边的阴茎。

“得帮帮我，甜心。”恍惚间他听见巴基说到。史蒂夫点点头，张开嘴巴，将舌头伸了出来。眼罩阻隔了他的视线，史蒂夫只能抬起头，请求巴基将他的阴茎伸进来。“不，史蒂夫，史蒂薇。你已经做得足够了。”巴基捧起他的脸，印上了一个亲吻。“为了我坐好，好吗？”他说着，将马眼顶上了史蒂夫通红的乳头，来回拨弄了几下。史蒂夫跟着呻吟出声，将胸递上去。巴基快速地撸动自己的老二，很快便低吼着射在了史蒂夫的胸口。粘稠的精液一道道滑落，巴基伸出一只手，将白色的液体在史蒂夫的胸口抹开，还不忘掐了一把他立起来的乳头。“你太完美了宝贝。”他轻声说，抬手摘下了史蒂夫的眼罩。史蒂夫低头亲在巴基的手背上，半点声音都发不出来了，他连眼皮都不想抬起来。

巴基快速跪下去，将史蒂夫脚腕上的束缚扯开，接着又环过史蒂夫的身体，将他的双手也解放出来，史蒂夫全程都没有说一句话，呼气颤抖却很绵长，已经睡着了一样。“巴克？”被打横抱起来时他回过神来，搂紧了巴基的脖子问他：“我让你满意了吗？”巴基整个人都化开了，被史蒂夫宠得找不着北了。“你的伙计让我爽到脑浆都快流出来了。”他亲了亲史蒂夫的额头，“累了就睡吧，我帮你按摩。”史蒂夫点点头，半睁的眼皮死死地合上了。

被放到床上后史蒂夫依旧不愿撒手。他固执地抱着巴基的脖子，不许他去浴室。“含着我的精液不舒服吗？”他困倦地说着胡话，“求你了，陪着我。”巴基甜蜜地叹气，抬腿爬上了床。“是的，该死的舒服。”他掀起被子将两人盖住，把史蒂夫搬到了自己身上。史蒂夫浑身的肌肉都软了下来，像是一滩液体一样铺在他的身上，巴基抚上了史蒂夫的腰，手指来回按压着他酸痛的后腰和屁股，另一只手握住他被勒红的手腕轻轻揉搓。“辛苦你了，宝贝。”他将嘴唇按在史蒂夫发烫的侧脸上，嘴唇蠕动着说。“你也知道。”史蒂夫的胳膊锁在巴基的脖子周围，黏糊糊的阴茎贴在他的小腹上，彻底睡了过去。 “晚安。”

“我想起来了。”第二天早上，史蒂夫坐在餐桌旁边，语气还带着点晨间的迷茫，“你提起，关于我想操你的事情。”

“哦？”巴基还在摊早餐煎饼。他将草莓切成快，和枫糖浆与蓝莓酱一起浇上热腾腾的煎饼，又去做自己的那一份。史蒂夫接过盘子，挖了一勺塞进嘴里，大口咀嚼着。温热的早餐很好地填满了他的胃，他满足地又吃了一口。“我说那话的时候还不清醒呢。”他辩解，“你怎么能记那么久的仇？我甚至都没有那层意思”

巴基将洗净的蓝莓塞进嘴里，坐上灶台盯着史蒂夫。黄油和面糊在锅里进行着奇妙的化学反应。“你觉得昨晚的是报复？”

史蒂夫挑了挑眉。“没错。我压根没爽到。一点都没。”

“Brat。”巴基笑着摇摇头，将天然气关，绕到史蒂夫后面，张开胳膊环住他。“说真的，你觉得怎么样？”

“什么怎么样？”史蒂夫继续装傻。

“你的屌觉得中士的屁股怎么样，队长？”巴基调笑着伸手抓他的胸，史蒂夫任由他将那团肉拖在手里，来回揉捏着。“很湿，很热，夹得我感觉很好。干的很不错，中士。”他眯着眼回答。巴基笑出来，捏住史蒂夫的乳头揉了两下，史蒂夫不由哼哼了两声。“还想再试试吗？不愿意也行，就是个提议。”

“我不知道。”史蒂夫耸耸肩，“我不知道。不过我觉得你现在会对一些别的东西更感兴趣。”他咽下了最后一口煎饼，站起身。

巴基看着史蒂夫俯下身，趴上了桌子，并利索地拉下了睡裤。他伸手分开自己的屁股，露出中间一个黑色的底座。操，是昨天晚上呆在他屁股里的那一根，巴基意识到。是在他撩拨史蒂夫时不停在他屁股里震动的那一根。巴基这样想着，一阵嗡嗡声响了起来，从史蒂夫的屁股间。“try me？”

“哦，you wish。”巴基抬起胳膊，一巴掌打了上去。


End file.
